What I Meant To Say
by TheIntoxicatedNative
Summary: The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton. Dally and the rest of the gang is reborn but for only one reason. For Dally to tell Johnny how much he cares for him. (obviously not good at descriptions) some characters are a bit OOC but not overly.
1. Chapter 1: Next Life

What I Ment To Say

DallyxJohnny fanfic

Chapter 1: Next Life

[This is based in 2014]

[Dally POV]

I awoke in some dirty run down room, I was confused on where I was at. Then I remembered.  
>This is some old run down motel,I started wondering how I payed for it...actually from how nasty it was I probably got it for free.<br>I rolled over onto my back looking at the ceiling,thinking of the dream I had. Again it was about my past life,why am I the only one in the gang that remembers a past life?  
>The year was 2014...Most definatly not the 1960's anymore. I sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. I placed it inbetween my lips and lit it up,hoping to relax. I couldn't stop thinking,why did I have a past life? Why was I reborn? If it is a past life why was I reborn? Nothing but questions is all I thought of. I looked for an ash tray and saw nothing. I just put it out by rubbing it on the bed. I stood and walked to the one window they had in this damn room. The sun was bright,too bright for my liking. I decided it was time to leave this pathetic place. I pulled my shoes and shirt on and was on my way. I wasn't sure where I would go considering Buck was mat at me again. I realized I didn't have my jacket,I knew I didn't think much of it and continued walking. I saw a small figure on the horizon,I couldn't quite who it was. As I got closer I realized it was Johnny and he had my jacket. I didn't care about the jacket,I cared about the boy that had it. He had stopped walking toward me so I had to move towards him. As I got closer I saw he had a black eye,I sighed "Did your old man get you again Johhnycakes?" he nodded at me "yeah,<br>when does he not get me?" that was painfully true,Johnny always had a new bruise to show off. He pulled off my jacket and handed it to me. "thank you for letting me borrow it last night Dal,it was really cold in the lot."  
>I hadn't remembered lending him my jacket...aw well it was just Johnny who had it. Johnny was small just like he apparently was in the past, he was still jumpy too. I don't know why but when i'm next to Johnny I feel nervous...listen to me! I sound like a girl! I tried to hide my nervous-<br>ness and pulled it off. I was still tough and didn't open up to anybody,Johnny is the only person I calm down with. He looked up at me with big brown eyes,basically looking right into my soul. "So Dal,  
>where you headed?" he said with slight excitement I thought about it and about the only place for me to go was the Curtis's house. Somehow Ponyboy,Soda and Darry stayed brothers though this whole entire 'reincarnation' thing. I didn't know their bond was that strong. "Just might go to the Curtis's...wanna come?" he lit up when I invited him somewhere. I didn't think much of it though. "Come on lets get going." I said walking forward as Johnny followed.<p>

-End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2:You

What I Meant To Say

DallyxJohnny fanfic

Chapter 2: You

[This is based in 2014]

[Dally POV]

As me and Johnny walked into the Curtis's house we saw Soda had Steve in a head lock while Steve was violently trying to get free. Soda noticed me and Johnny in the doorway and practically dropped Steve on the floor. Steve stood up quickly,glaring at Soda a bit. "hey guys what's up?" Soda said with a smile,his smile still looked the same. I shrugged "nothin' much, got no where to go but here." I said as I plopped down on their couch. Johnny sat by me "got kicked out for today" Johnny said in a quiet voice. Soda frowned slightly but perked up really fast, he never stayed upset for long. "you guys hungry? Thirsty?" Soda said heading toward the kitchen " a coke would be nice."  
>Johnny said a tad louder than earlier. Johnny was always timid and shy but that got worse when that group of jocs attacked him.<br>He was scared of his own shadow and I hated seeing him so scared and so jumpy.  
>Soda walked back in and handed Johnny a can of coke,Soda took a seat by the couch.<br>Johnny casually opened the can and took a sip,  
>I don't know why I kept watching him...he was alluring to me...somehow. "uhhh...Dal? You okay?" Johnny asked,I jumped slightly but nodded " yeah,kid i'm okay". Soda seemed to eye me with some sort of suspicion but turned his gaze to the TV. Ponyboy came walking into the room wearing some ripped baggy jeans that looked stupider than Kim Kardashian. "what the hell are you wearing?" I said,<br>point at his pants,looked down at them and back at me "they're called pants Dal,but I wouldn't expect you to know that." he said in a sarcastic tone. I shot him a warning glare and he remained silent about it. Pony plopped down by Johnny,he and Johnny had a long conversation pretty much about anything they could think of. To keep from staring at Johnny again I stared at the TV,some cheesy horror film that made me feel physical pain. I seriously winced at how bad that movie was. I kept my eyes off Johnny at least.  
>Steve and Soda barely paid attention to the film because one would elbow the other and they would roll around on the floor and laugh. I was so dead set on not staring at Johnny I watched the damn movie twice. I barely noticed when Steve left and Soda and Pony went to bed. I finally ripped my eyes from the screen,<br>blinking a few times so I could see. The only light in the room was the TV and I looked at the clock and saw it was about 11:50 PM. I sighed and looked over at Johnny,he was asleep leaning against my shoulder,I smiled and shifted him so his head was on my lap,so he'd be more comfortable. I watched as his chest fell and rised and I noticed how young and at peace he looked. I never understood why I cared so much about him,I care so much I nearly cry when he gets hurt. Imagine me,crying,  
>Dallas Winston! Ha! Yeah right. I remember once I actually had cried,Johnny had that cut on his face and had so many brusies. He looked so broken,so...lifeless. If Johnny hadn't been groaning I probably would've thought he was dead.<br>The gang never brought it up because they knew if they did,they would be dead. I looked down at the boy laying on my lap,he was beautiful even if he had a black eye. I ran my fingers through his long thick hair,it was devoid of grease,I remember it was really greasy in the past. I loved how soft his hair was and ran my fingers through a couple more times.  
>I gently brushed the bangs off his fore-<br>head and planted a gentle kiss. I had no idea what I was doing but I liked it. I looked at his lips and longed for their luscious touch. I planted a kiss on his lips and pulled away. I was personally surprised he was still asleep. I began to feel tired,I leaned back and closed my eyes. That's when the night-  
>mare began.<p>

-End Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tempore Nihil Sanat

What I Meant To Say

Chap 3: Tempore Nihil Sanat (Time Heals Nothing)

[Dally POV]

I was terrified though I didn't make it obvious. The church was on fire and I couldn't move from the spot I was at, I was stuck and I don't know why. I saw Ponyboy and Johnny run in the burning church and I still couldn't move. Why am I stuck here? I swore in my head and tried really hard to move, though I only moved an inch. I moved slowly,as if I weighed 2 tons. I stayed by the broken window that Ponyboy and Johnny broke to get in the church.  
>I was yelling something at them, I couldn't understand myself. Maybe I was telling them to get the Hell outta there? I hope I was because what they're doing was stupid.<br>They were helping some children get out of there, honestly those kids should of stayed away from the church. I heard Johnny yell something and Pony came through the window, his jacket was on fire. I slapped his back trying to get it out but accidently knocked him out. "oops.." I thought to myself but then I heard Johnny scream.

The scenery changed to a hospital, I was in a bed. I sat up, now I didn't feel like I weighed 2 tons but I felt uneasy. I stood up and got dizzy, I brushed it off. I made my way down the hall, I didn't know where I was going, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own. I made it to a room and I stopped at the doorway. Johnny? Oh God,Johnny?  
>I walked over to him and just stood there. I was lost for words, Johnny was so hurt and I wanted to collapse. I brushed my hand on his cheek and he looked at me. He faintly smiled and his breathing was shallow.<br>I felt so uneasy,he put his hand on mine.  
>"Dal...I love you" I gripped his hand and before I could say anything,his breathing ceased. He was gone. No...No...NO!NO!NO!<br>I collapsed on the floor and it was all over.

-End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Push The Button

What I Meant To Say

Chap 4: Push The Button

[Dally POV]

My eyes ripped open, I was panting and sweating. I was clutching something but i'm not sure what. My vision was blurry, must of opened my eyes too fast. I circled my eyes around trying to connect back to reality and calm down. I saw Soda and Steve, standing way to close together but figured I was seeing things. I calmed my breathing and my vision became clear again. I looked down to what I was clutching onto, it was Johnny, still blissfully asleep. My mind flooded with the kiss i'd given him last night and the nightmare. Oh no,the night-  
>mare. I need to get away from here, Now. I slowly moved out from underneath Johnny and layed him gently on the couch. Soda and Steve were a normal distance away from each other, I hoped that's how they were earlier I swear they were kissing or something. I walked out the door, feeling the crisp morning air. Dew shining on the grass, I started walking with my hands shoved in my pockets. I don't know where I was going, my head was cluttered with thoughts.<br>I wondered if Johnny knew I kissed him and I was scared what he would say. Thank God I knew how to keep a straight face all the time because internally I was being ripped to shreds. I ended up at the lot, still empty as ever, I sat underneath a tree and leaned against the trunk.  
>I couldn't keep my mind organized, a flash of that nightmare came in my head and I near about hyperventalated. I pulled out my cell phone,<br>desperate to calm down, I was surprised it was still turned on because I usually couldn't pay the bill when it needed to be paid. I opened the FaceBook app and scrolled through my news feed,the funny pictures made me ease up a bit. I personally thought FaceBook was pretty stupid but Two-Bit wouldn't shut up about it. I saw a rather disturbing picture of Sponogebob and Squidward while I was scrolling, God people will make porn of everything. I saved it to my phone, maybe one day I can use it to freak someone out. I got bored of FaceBook and closed the app,staring at my wallpaper. It was a default one,let's just say I don't use my phone enough to have a wallpaper. I sat underneath the tree for what felt like hours, at least my mind seemed to have taken a chill pill. I realized i'd have to see Johnny again when I went back, I hope he didn't know I kissed him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my platinum hair,  
>placing my phone in my jeans pocket with my free hand. I stood up and started walking back to the Curtis's house, by how the sun was angled in the sky, i'd say it was about noon, I didn't feel like checking my phone to see if I was right. Before I knew it I was on the front porch, I breathed in deeply and opened the door, stepping in. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor watching SpongeBob...that annoying yellow sponge. "Hey Dal!" I hear someone say,<br>I looked to see and it was Johnny. I smiled at him Steve was sitting on the couch, Soda was sitting in front of him on the floor. It hit me then it was Saturday, I never kept up with dates or days.  
>I sat on the couch, Steve was inbetween me and Johnny. I saw how into SponeBob Two-Bit was,he literally never looked away from the TV. I smirked to myself, remembering the picture I had on my phone. I pulled out my phone and opened my texting app. I found Two-Bit and sent it to him. I placed my phone back in my pocket and watched him from the cornor of my eye. His phone made a blip noise and he pulled it out, unlocked it and opened my message. The picture was on his screen and he just stared at it, maybe in disgust. He closed the picture and went to his Google search bar, typing frantically.<br>I felt confused but brushed it off.  
>I was glad Steve was in between me and Johnny, i'm not sure if I could face him right now.<br>A few minutes passed and I looked over at Two-Bit again. He was reading something, entirly sucked into it, he was holding his phone in his right hand and was chewing on his nails on his left hand, Curious I leaned forward a bit to see what he was reading and I wish I didn't read what I did. It was like that picture but put into words. "Two-Bit,  
>what the Hell are you reading?" he jumped and violently pushed his phones lock button over and over "N-nothin'!" he said looking back at me. I saw his phone was still lit up and I looked at his lock screen.<br>His lock screen was a picture of me and Johnny...Johnny curled up on my lap. Two-  
>Bit must of saw the anger forming on my face because he pushed the lock button one more time. "And just what the fuck was that Two-Bit?" I growled at him. Two-Bit jumped to his feet and back away from me which just caused me to get up and move closer to him. He soon was pressed against a wall and I was face to face with him. "You better delete that damn picture or i'll kick your ass into next week!" I was basically yelling now, Two-Bit was making direct eye contact with me and shook his head. I was about to punch his lights out but someone pulled me away before I could. It was Darry. He kept a hold of the back of my jacket, I wished I hadn't had it zipped so I could've slipped out of it and kicked Two-Bit's ass. "What the heck is going on here?" Darry asked looking back and forth between me and Two-<br>Bit. "He won't delete that picture" I said,  
>clenching my teeth together,Darry sighed and let go of my jacket. "Two-Bit, just delete the picture so Dallas won't skin you alive."<br>Darry said pointing at Two-Bit. "But Darry look at how cute it is!" Two-Bit exclaimed while putting his phone in front of Darry and pushed the lock button. Darry grabbed the phone from Two-Bit and seemed to stare in awe. "aw! it is cute!" Darry exclaimed happily and I felt my face was turning red from anger. Darry must of noticed me about to explode because he gave Two-Bit his phone back and cleared his throat. "Two-Bit...delete it." Darry said sternly "and let Dallas watch you do it." Two-Bit groaned as he went to his gallery to find the picture,  
>he finally found it and I stood by him to see it be deleted. He pushed the delete button and I felt better. "okay...Dally,you feel better now?" Darry said looking over at me, I nodded "a lot better" I muttered. I walked back to the couch and sat back down like I hadn't just tried to rip Two-Bit into pieces.<br>Johnny looked at me with a look of worry and I only looked back, giving a look to him that said I was truly okay now. 


	5. Chapter 5: Lockdown

Chap 5: Lockdown

-A lot of dialouge in this chapter is from the book but tweaked abit,  
>I tried really hard not to copy exactly from the book but i'm sorry if it comes off like I did-<p>

-2 weeks later-

I was trying to get some shut eye but lately i've been having trouble sleeping. I was at Buck's, he wasn't mad at me anymore so I came back. I can usually sleep here even with the loud country music and all but now I can't. I doubt it has something to do with the music because I keep thinking of Johnny and how perfect he is. I hated that I thought of him so much, my heart longed for him but I couldn't have him. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, trying to feel tired. My eyes began to shut but someone knocked on the door, I groaned. I stood and went to the door not bothering to put my shirt on. I opened the door and squinted because of the bright hallway light. I looked at who knocked on the door, it was Buck. "Some kids named Pony and Johnny want you downstairs." He said in a slight slurred voice, must of been wasted. I wondered what Ponyboy and Johnny needed so late, I checked my phone for the time..2 AM..I sighed and slid my phone back in my pocket, still not bothering to put my shirt on I made my way down stairs. I opened the door and saw Pony and Johnny, look-  
>ing like they saw a ghost. "what is it you guys need?" I said my voice kind of tired sounding. Johnny began telling me a long long story on what happened. I maintained a straight face and didn't change at all, even when he told me he stabbed one of those jocs. I grinned at Johnny and said "Well then,good for you." but kind of felt bad when I saw how terrified Johnny was. "We figured you could help us out,<br>you're the only person we can turn to in this siguation."  
>Johnny said, slightly shakey "sorry if we got in the way of the party.." Johnny quietly said, looking down to his feet. "Oh, you didn't I was in the bedroom." I said, looking over at Ponyboy, his face was redder than a tomato and I grinned at him finding his embarressment funny. " I wasn't doin' anything like that, I was trying to sleep but...that's not very easy to do when you have all this noise." I said,<br>hiding what was actually keeping me up.  
>"Me and Shepard got into it and I got some cracked ribs, I just need a place to lay over." I said, rubbing my said, damn it hurt. "He can pack a good punch but he won't be able to see outta one eye for awhile.." I looked over at Pony and Johnny and sighed. "Give me a second and i'll see what i can do about all this.." I looked over at Ponyboy "Pony, are you wet?" I really hadn't noticed before. "y-yes-s" he spat out through chattering teeth "well then get in here!"<br>I opened the screendoor and pulled Pony in,  
>motioning for Johnny to follow. "You'll die from pneumonia before the police get you." I basically dragged Ponyboy to the room I was saying quite a number of swears to him all the way to the room I was in before. "Get that wet shirt off." I told Pony as I threw a towel at him. "Dry off and wait here. At least Johnny has his jacket. I would think you would wear something better than just a sweat shirt, espically a wet one. Do you ever use your head?" God I sounded so much like Darry and i'm sure Pony noticed it too. I left the room to look for another shirt, get a gun,<br>and money. I walked into Buck's room and stole one of his shirts and about a hundred dollars from his 'secret' drawer, also made sure to take his gun too. I didn't care, I did it way too much to care now. I made my way back to the room and shut the door behind me. "here."  
>I handed them the gun and the roll of money.<br>"gun's loaded. Johnny for god's sake don't point the thing at me." I said giving Johnny a stern look and he pointed it away from me. "That's a hundred dollars, all I found in Buck's room.."  
>though there might have been more but I didn't feel like looking for it. "Ponyboy, do Darry and SodaPop know of this?" Pony shook his head at me and I sighed. "I'd hate to be the one to have to tell Darry.." "then don't tell him."<br>Pony said sternly I turned to Pony and just kinda stood there.  
>I looked at my arms and saw the shirt I stole. "Here!" I threw the shirt to Ponyboy, the shirt was way too big but was better than nothing.<br>"The shirt belongs to Buck, you aren't exactly the same size but at least it's dry." I handed Pony my worn out jacket "it'll be pretty cold where you're going, this'll keep you pretty warm." Pony put the shirt on and near about disappeared into the over sized shirt. I had to force back a chuckle for the sake of killing the mood.  
>"Hop onto the three-fifteen frieght to Windrexville.."<br>I looked at Pony and Johnny to make sure they were listening. "There's a old church on top of Jay mountain.." I felt slightly nauseated when I mentioned the church "..There's a water pump out back so you don't have to worry about water...buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there...this morning, before the story gets out, then do not leave that church, i'll be there as soon as I think it's clear..." I looked over at Johnny and saw fear etched in his face and wished I could make him feel better. "God,  
>and I thought only in New York I would be sucked into a murder." Johnny made a strange noise at the word murder. I walked them back to the door and turned the porch light off before they stepped onto the porch. "You guys better get going!" I ruffled Johnny's hair, loving it's soft touch "Take care, kid" I said softly."Okay, thanks Dally." I watched as they left, longing for Johnny again and hoped everythingg would be okay <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Stop What's Coming

Chap 6: Can't Stop What's Coming

It'd been a few days now since i'd seen Ponyboy and Johnny. News got out fast and things hadn't lightened up yet. I was brought into the police station for questioning and told them that Pony and Johnny ran away to Texas. I lied of course, I did it all the time so I didn't think it was a big deal. I had a constant feeling of fear since they left, I think i'm just being paranoid. I thought of Johnny mostly and wished he didn't have to go through something like this, he's much too innocent for this. I wish I could fix everything but I guess that's too much to ask for. I saw Soda a few days ago, he came to Buck's for something and saw Pony's sweat shirt on the floor. I told him I didn't know where they went but of course he didn't believe me. He gave me a letter to give to Pony and basically half of his paycheck. He told me how worried he and Darry were, it sounded like Darry was pretty upset about this. I don't blame him, I didn't let on how worried I was. I thought about them constantly, of course I mainly thought of Johnny. He was like a parasite to my mind. He always found a way in..always. I usually didn't mind thinking about him, kinda shows I do think sometimes. I could switch from platonic thoughts to some very anti-platonic thoughts. Strange how I can think of holding hands and then switch to some very dirty things. I guess that's what made me who I am, i'm known for being pretty dirty minded. I really cared for Johnny and was willing to do anything for him, I wanted to protect him. I've been feeling very uneasy lately, it won't go away no matter what I do. It's gotten worse each passing day, something bad was on the horzion. I may not be able to stop what's ahead but I can change it. 


	7. Chapter 7: Down To Nothing

Chapter 7: Down To Nothing

-A lot of dialouge in this chapter is from the book but tweaked abit,  
>I tried really hard not to copy exactly from the book but i'm sorry if it comes off like I did-<p>

It'd been a week now since Ponyboy and Johnny left and I decided it was time for me to meet them like I said. Today the uneasy feeling was stronger than it has been. I couldn't brush it off,  
>it just kinda stayed there. I don't know exactly how long I drove and I really didn't care. I parked a bit away from the church, it would be kinda stupid if I parked right in front of it. I walked with my hands in my jeans pockets, I don't know how far I walked but it didn't seem too far. I walked to the backdoor of the church "Anybody here?" I said stepping through the door way. Johnny was sitting on a pew and jumped pretty hard when I bust in like that. "Dal you scared me half to death!"<br>he said, crossing his arms over his chest I smirked "sorry about that, Johnnycakes.". I looked around a bit and noticed something off..."Where's Pony?" I said, walking over to Johnny. Johnny pointed to the floor and I saw a sleeping figure and looked at Johnny. "Johnnycake...your hair.." I said, ruffling the remains of his hair with my right hand.  
>" I hate it Dal but if I didn't do it then we porbably would've been caught!" He was pretty upset about losing his long hair. I smiled at him "it aien't that bad, now what did you do with Pony?" he smiled slightly "why don't you see for yourself?" I walked over to where Pony was laying. His hair was bleach blond and was short, I was repressing laughter. I nudged him in the ribs "geez, he looks a lot different with his hair like that." Pony rolled over and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked up at me "Hey Dally!" he said, he seemed way too happy to see ol' me "hey, Ponyboy! Or should I say 'Sleeping Beauty'?". He then started shooting off question after question at me.<br>"How's Soda? Are the police after us? Is Darry all right? Do the guys know where we are? What..."  
>"Hold on,Pony." God I didn't know he could ask so many questions. "I can't answer all those questions all at once. You two want something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and i'm starving."<br>"You're starving?" Johnny said,his voice almost sounded like a squeak. "Is it safe for us to go out?" Pony said "yep." I said searching my pockets for cigarettes but found none. "You have a cigarette,  
>Johnnycake?" Johnny threw me an entire box of them, I put one inbetween my lips. "The police won't be lookin' here, they think you headed for Texas." I said while lighting my cigarette. " I have Buck's car parked up the road a bit. Have you boys even been eating anything?" Johnny looked a bit shocked "What makes you think we haven't?". I shook my head "You're both pale and you've both lost weight, after this get in the sun more, you guys look terrible." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the note Soda wanted me to give Pony "Here Pony,I got a letter for you." He took the letter from my hand. "Who's it from?" he said and I wanted to facepalm "The president...It's from Soda,stupid." I ran my fingers through my hair "SodaPop?" Pony seemed pretty surprised. "How did he know...?" "He came over to Buck's a few days ago and found your sweat shirt. I tried to tell him I didn't know where you guys were but he didn't believe me. He gave me that letter and half his paycheck for me to give you." I sighed and put my hands in my pockets "Darry is taking this pretty hard, Pony..." I think he stopped listening after I mentioned Darry. He leaned against the church and read the letter. "Why did you get hauled in for?" Pony asked looking at me " I get hauled in for everything that heppens on our turf, I let it slip you were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're looking." I took a drag on my cigarette and swore at it for not being a brand I liked. Johnny listened to me swear as if it was a lullaby, "You can cuss real well,Dal..". I smiled "I sure can."<br>I was quite proud of my vocabulary "But don't pick up on my bad habits.." I swear curse words don't sound right when Johnny says them like it isn't like him. I rubbed Pony on the head "You don't look right with your hair like that, it used to look tuff. You and Soda had the coolest lookin'  
>hair in town." Pony looked a bit upset now "I know.." He let the sentence drip with sadness.<br>"I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in." I decided to let off of him and his hair. "Do you two want something to eat or not?" both Pony and Johnny jumped up, "You better believe it!" Pony exclaimed. "Gosh, it'll be nice to be in a car again..." Johnny said as if he hadn't seen a car all his life.  
>"well...let's get going." We walked to the car and Pony and Johnny crawled in quickly while I casually slipped into the drivers seat. I started the car and spun out, I liked to drive fast but i'm not sure if Pony and Johnny did. They looked a bit sick when I turned but I brushed it off. I pulled into a Dairy Queen and let Pony and Johnny get what they wanted. I swear they ate like they would never eat again "You guys don't have to eas so fast! I don't need you guys getting sick on me! And I thought I was hungry!" Johnny just ate faster but Pony seemed to be slowing down. I remembered something I was gunna tell them earlier.<br>"I didn't tell you guys.." I said,finishing my third hamburger "The jocs are having a all-out-war all over the city..It's jocs against us, we can't walk alone. I started carrying a gun..." "Dally!" Pony practically yelled "You kill people with guns!". I looked at Pony "You kill them with knifes too.." Johnny gulped loudly when I said that. "Don't worry...It's not loaded, i'm not looking to get picked up for murder.  
>It does help in a bluff. Tim Shepard's gang and our's are having it out with those jocs tomorrow night at the lot. We got a hold of the president of one of their social clubs and had a war council so yeah.." I sighed,this all reminds me of New York. "Just like the old days. If they win,things go back as usual. If we win, they stay out of our territory for good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago...Darry and me came just in time but he wasn't having much trouble. Two-Bit's good at fighting. You know we have a spy?" I looked at Johnny and Pony "A spy?" Johnny looked up at me "Who..?". "That pretty girl I tried to pick up that night you killed the joc. The redhead,<br>Cherry what's-her name."  
>Pony near about chocked after I said that. "Cherry?" both Pony and Johnny said in synch. "Yeah.." remembering her completly now. "She came over to the lot the night Two-Bit was jumped. Shepard and some of his gang were hanging out there when she dirves up in her nice little car. That took a lot of nerve. Some of us wanted to jump her right then but Two-Bit stopped us. Next time I want a girl i'll get my own." "Yeah.." Johnny said,kind of slumped down. I wasn't done with my rant "She said she felt the whole thing was her fault,<br>which it was, she said she'd keep up with what her crowd was saying about the rumble and would testify that the jocs were drunk and looking for a fight and that you fought in a self defense." I gave a bit of a laugh "She sure does hate me, I offered her a coke and she told me 'No,thank you' and told me where I can go in polite terms." I looked out the window and realized how empty this town was. "What do they do for fun here? Play checkers?" This place was beyond boring to me. "I've never been to the country..Have you two?" I said looking over at Pony and Johnny,Johnny shook his head but Pony spoke up. "Dad used to take us all hunting. I've been to the country before. How did you know about the church?" "I got a cousin that lives here, told me it'd make a good hiding place incase something happened..Hey,Ponyboy, I heard you were the ebst shot in the family." "Yeah.."  
>Pony seemed lost in memories. "Darry got the most ducks though. Him and Dad. Soda and I goofed around too much, scared most of the game away." I looked at the steering wheel and back up at Pony. "That was good what you did with your hair, they printed your descripions in the paper but you don't fit them now..". Johnny was being weirdly quiet but then spoke up "We're going back and turning ourselfes in." I gagged at what he said and lookedat him like he lost his mind.<br>I looked at Johnny "What?" He looked at me "I said we're going back and turning ourselfs in." Johnny said again but quietly. I was in complete shock."I got a good chance at being let off easy." Johnny said, sounding desperate. Johnny continued "I have no police record and it was self defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't plan on living in that church for the rest of my life."  
>I was blown away, that was a lot of words coming from Johnny, he still looked terrified he feared the cops. " We don't tell them you helped Dally..and we'll give the gun back and what's left of the money and say we hitchhicked back so you won't be in trouble. Okay?" Johnny said, I chewed on the cornorof my I.D, unsure of what to do. "You sure you wanna fo back? We get it worse then anyone else." I really wanted Johnny to change his mind but he wasn't. Johnny nodded, "I'm sure. It isn't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worrying about him constantly. I guess..." He gulped and tried to hide his eagerbess " I guess my parents aren't worried about me or anything?" Johnny said. "The guys are worried." I wanted him to stop with the bullshit and just stay hidden. "My parents...<br>did they ask about me?" I was feeling angry and I snapped at him "No." I said harshly. "They didn't,damn it Johnny, what does it matter? My dad don't care about me one bit but it don't bother me!". Johnny didn't respond, he stared quietly at the dashboard. I swore repeativly and started the car, flying out of the parking lot. I was angry and just upset. "Why didn't you think of turning youselfin 5 days ago? Would've save a lot of time." I said while driving wildly down the road.  
>"I was scared!" Johnny said "I still am." Johnny ran his fingers thrpugh his hair. "I guess we ruined our hair for nothing,Ponyboy."<br>"I guess so." Pony said. Johnny sat quietly, staringat his feet. I realized how much I must of hurt him. "Johnny.." I said, pleading,using a tone of voice I hadn't used in forever. "Johnny...I'm not mad at you I just don't want you to get hurt.." I sighed. "You don't know what just a few months in jail can do..damn it,Johnny.." I pushed my platinum blond hair out of my eyes. " I don't want you to get hardened up like me.." I remembered how scared I was when I got arrested when I was 10...Johnny can never go through that. Ever. "Would you like me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life,always running?" I didn't answer, my mind was everywhere. When we reached the top of Jay mountain, I slammed on the brakes. My fear welled up and boiled over, the church was on fire! 


	8. Chapter 8: No More Regrets

Chapter 8: No More Regrets

I watched the flames and every detail of that

nightmare came flooding in. I simply sat there, not

wanting to get any closer to it. Ponyboy was

getting out of the car. "Let's go see what's going

on." I looked at him, hiding my fear. "What? You

better get back in here or i'll beat you." I said,

trying to keep him in the car knowing Johnny

would follow. Pony got out of the car anyway

with Johnny following, I swore at them but

I doubt they could hear me. I watched them

walk up to some man and Pony tapped him on the

arm, I was pretty sure I looked paler than usual.

I don't know what to do...was there anything

I COULD do? I felt nauseated. I can't let

what happened in the past happen again, I

was confused beyond comprehension. I opened

the car door absentmindedly and stepped

out. What the Hell am I doing? I closed

the car door and started walking toward

Pony and Johnny, I walked slow. I saw

a woman run up to them, she looked

quite frightened. She was saying something

about children...I can't understand her...

my heart beat in my ears made it hard to

hear. I was standing somewhat close to them

now but kept some distance. I saw all their

faces twist up into fear and I could hear a faint

scream. "I told them not to play near the churh.."

The woman said, all color had left her

face. "I'll go get them! Don't worry!" Pony said,

making a run toward the church, the man

grabbed onto his arm "No, i'll get them, you kids

stay out!" he said but Pony ripped away and

ran toward the church. I felt my my heart sink

even deeper within me...Oh shit what am I

gunna do? I'm surprised I haven't passed

out yet. I saw Johnny follow Pony and I

wanted to just grab him and hold him,he'd

be safe then. I didn't know what I was

doing but I made a dead run toward the

church, How am I going to fix this mess?

I climbed through the window and saw Pony

and Johnny. Johnny looked at me "Dally? What are yo-"

I put a finger on Johnny's lips "Where are the kids?"

I know I didn't care about the kids...in

fact I hated kids. I heard another yell and

it sounded like it came from the back of the

church. "They must be in the back!" Pony shouted, I

made my way to the back as Pony and Johnny

followed. Embers were falling on us but I wasn't

fazed, i'm not even sure if I cared. I pushed open

the door and saw a group of about 5 kids, not a

big group. One of them was screaming bloody murder

and it hurt my ears, "Shut up! Were going to get

you out!" Johnny yelled at the kid. The kid shut

up finally but Johnny was acting weird...

maybe it was adrenaline? He pushed open a

window and tossed out the nearest kid, I picked

up one and it bit me, I wanted to knock

'em out but decieded this wasn't the time. I

put one more out of the window and

looked back at Pony and Johnny, the roof

was coming down in small pieces around us.

Pony grabbed the last child and placed them

out, "You guys get out! The roof is about

to collapse!" I yelled and Pony jumped out.

I had that nightmare flashing through my

mind. No. That will not happen. Never again.

Johnny seemed to just stand there and I looked at

him, the ceiling falling way too close for

comfort. I grabbed Johnny and ran towards

the window, jumping out and hitting the

ground. I quickly stood and ran a safe

distance away from the church. I collapsed onto

my knees, holding Johnny to my chest "Dal..?"

he said in a soft whisper. I couldn't breathe

properly but was happy, Johnny was okay, he'll

be okay this time. I held him close to me for

a second before letting him go. My vision

was blurry, I looked at Johnny who was

trying to keep me awake. I weakly smiled at

him "I'll be alright,kid.." I said, my voice

barely a whisper. I blacked out, happy to

know Johnny was okay. 


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath

I could hear two familiar voices near me but I couldn't tell who they belonged to. My body hurt and I felt a tad short of breath. I tried to move my arm and oh God it was so sore. I quit trying to move any of my appendages, I slowly opened my eyes and my eyes hurt from the bright lights. I fully opened my eyes and just stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out where I was. "Hey! He's awake!" I hear someone say, I turned my head to where the voice cam from. It was Ponyboy, and Johnny was standing next to him, obviously trying not to show how happy he was I smiled at them and forced myself to sit up, my body hurt so bad but I didn't want them to know. Johnny was standing by me now and had a look of concern in his eyes "You okay,  
>Dal?" I blinked and couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. "Dal?" Johnny said tapping me on the arm, I shook my head forcing myself out of my gaze. "Yeah,Johnnycakes i'm fine."<br>I said but I could tell he didn't believe me, I don't blame him for noticing because my voice sounded pained. I noticed Johnny was okay, no bandages,no cuts. Nothing. I remembered what I had done, I saved him, I wondered if he was thankful. Pony was standing by Johnny now "We were scared you weren't gunna wake up. You've been out for a whole day." Pony said and Johnny nodded. I felt surprised..a whole day? It sure didn't feel like it. "Okay...maybe not a whole day but you were out the rest of yesterday and all night." Pony said, I knew it couldn't of been a whole day. I looked at both Ponyboy and Johnny they looked beyond tired like they hadn't slept in months, I bet I didn't look any better. Johnny smiled lightly at me "The doctor said you'd be alright, you've got a few burns but they're minor."  
>he said and I sighed "I guess that's good,huh?" I said with a slight chuckle. I was worse off in the past, compared to then these burns were nothing. Pony made his way toward the door "I'm going outside to smoke...You coming Johnny?" Pony said looking at Johnny,Johnny shook his head "No,you go ahead." Pony shrugged and walked out.<br>It was just me and Johnny in the room and I just looked at him,admiring everything about him. His beautiful dark colored eyes, his hair and how the light shown off it and his beautifully tanned skin. I'm sure it was awkward for Johnny with me just staring at him,  
>with my eyes looking over every inch of his body.<br>He seemed to investigate my eyes and hair more than my body, he had a look of admiration and something else in his eyes. I'd seen that look in people's eyes before but never in Johnny's,  
>espically he was looking at me with that look. He broke our shared silence "Dal,I need to talk to you." He sounded serious "About what?" I felt my stomach turn a bit. "You remember that night where I fell asleep leaning on you..?" Oh God the kiss. Shit,Shit! I'm not prepard for this! "Yes...I remember" My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. "Well..<br>I remember you shifted me onto your lap.."  
>He said looking at a painting of a flower pot on the wall,I nodded for him to continue. "I felt you run your fingers through my hair..<br>it felt nice.." Well at least he liked that.  
>I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest, I am not ready for this.<br>"You moved my bags off my forehead and kissed it..I liked that..It made me feel safe.."  
>He said looking at his feet now, I was surprised I could make anyone feel safe in any form but Johnny was a exception. "and the you were still for a second as if you were thinking.." I was near about to have a heart attack now, I hope I didn't scare him. "I felt you shift a bit and I felt your lips on mine and I loved it..I wish it lasted longer. "He said looking at me now, He liked it? He liked the kiss! I was freaking out internally but kept cool externally. "Yeah...what about it?" I asked, eyeing him with curiousity "well..I wanted to know ..did it mean something to you?" He asked , his cheeks a red color. I didn't know how I was going to say it because i'm not good with words..espically in a siguation like this. "I..<br>Johnnycakes.." I felt stupid because I couldn't make sentences now and I felt embarrassed. He looked into my eyes, awaiting my answer...If Iever spit it out. "Y-Yes,Johnnycakes..it meant a lot to me.."  
>I didn't break our shared gaze and didn't attempt to. He was blushing deeply now and I hoped I wasn't..that would be embarressing.<br>He smiled at me "It meant a lot to me too.."  
>I was shocked this was happening. He began to get closer to me and I didn't try to stop him, I wanted him,I needed him. Our lips were only an inch apart when I heard footsteps in the hallway. Johnny must've heard them too because he pulled away quickly, I was upset I didn't get a kiss. Ponyboy walked back in and I felt a tad angry at him for coming back at that time. "Johnny I think was should get back now, the fight's tonight." Johnny seened surprised. "The fight? Damn I frogot about that.."<br>I said, aggrivated that I let it slip my mind. Johnny looked at me "I don't know when they're going to release you but you probably shouldn't fight.." I felt very upset. "Who's going to make me stay here? I'm going to fight!" I said but Johnny gave me a pleading look. I sighed and laid back on the bed "I guess I could stay here.." I said,sounding defeated.  
>Johnny waved at me "We'll come see you later."<br>he snuck a wink before he turned away. Pony waved at me too "Bye Dally", I waved at him and watched him walk out. I knew I lied about staying here, i'm going to fight weather Johnny likes it or not. 


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Ready

Chapter 10: Battle Ready

Sneaking out of a hospital isn't easy,espically with so many people always walking arounf. I almost got caught a couple times, thankfully i'm pretty good at hiding. It took longer than nessessary to reach the exit, instead of 5 minutes it took 10 minutes. I casually walked through the sliding doors, I got outside and took a deep breath,no more hospital smell. I started walking to the empty lot and hoped the fighting hadn't started yet. I had my hands shoved in my jacket pockets and walked reletivly fast. I was close to the lot now and saw Darry and a blond joc circling.  
>"Hold up!" I yelled, I didn't want it to start without me, Darry looked at me and that joc punched him pretty hard but not hard enough to knock him down. The fight was on. I ran up to join and my body was still sore but that wasn't going to stop me from fighting. I took on the closest joc and beat him down to the ground. I was near Ponyboy and Johnny, they always teamed up to fight.<br>"I thought you were in the hospital!" Pony yelled as he was knocked to the ground, rolling to avoid a kick. Johnny was helping the best he could and he was doing a pretty good job. " I was.." I wasn't doing my best with fighting, my body hurt "But i'm not now..". "How?" Pony asked, a joc leaped on him they were rolling around me "I snuck out, it wasn't easy...besides a fight aien't a fight without me.". Pony didn't answer, he was being beaten pretty badly and Johnny couldn't get the joc off no matter how hard he tried. I had my my own fight but I must say I was doing poorly. Thankfully Darry got the joc off of Pony, I was hurting so bad everything felt so damn sore. Pony and Johnny came to help me out. Pony jumped onto the joc's back and pulled his hair and giving a pretty good beating, I was quite impressed. The joc grabbed him and threw him on the ground then Tim Shepard accidently stepped on him. He was up pretty quickly and again jumped onto the joc, looking like he was trying to choke him. The joc was trying to pry Pony's fingers off, I knocked him backwards and attacked him. All I could hear was cursing and the sounds of punches landing on skin. I was fighting and my body didn't hurt now..It was probably adrenaline. I kept fighting and I was beating this one joc pretty good. Pony got kicked in the head and he looked pretty out of it but he stayed awake. The next thing I saw was surprising...  
>the jocs were running..running. "They're running!" I heard Two-Bit yell, his voice full of joy. I was happy and looked around, the sight wasn't necesarily beautiful. Tim Shepard was swearing over and over, his nose appeared to be broken, the Brumly boys beating one of their own for some reason I didn't care for. Steve was on the ground groaning in pain while Sodapop was speaking to him in a soothing voice. "Dally!" I heard someone call, I looked over and it was Johnny. I was glad he wasn't beat up too bad. He grabbed my hand and was leading me away, I don't know where we were going. He stopped behind a tree and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back at him , God he was perfect. I felt him hug me tight and I hugged him back, closing my eyes to fully enjoy it. I felt him pull away a bit and I opened my eyes. I looked into his dark brown eyes and then I noticed how close our facs were. Johnny began to close the space between us and I didn't stop him. His lips were pressed against mine and I felt like I was in paradise. He pulled away and waited, as if waiting for my reaction. I smirked and kissed him again except deeper this time, it quickly turned into us kissing wildly like we would never kiss again..maybe we were making up for wasting time. My hands were on his waist and his hands were on my shoulders.<br>He pulled away,panting, He needed air. I was panting as well but I just smiled. Johnny looked into my eyes and I got closer to him "I love you,  
>Johnny Cade.." I said in a soft whisper. Before he could respond I kissed him again. I pulled away and waited for his response, he seemed dazed and I smiled, he's so adorable. He grabbed my hand and held it to his chest, I could feel his heartbeat.<br>"I love you too,Dallas Winston.." He said with a small smile. I pulled him into a hug and held him. Johnny Cade was mine and no one was going to change that. 


	11. Chapter 11: Closer

Chapter 11: Closer

-Sexual content ahead,you've been warned-

Life didn't go back to normal instantly, there was the court hearing but that went by fine. Johnny was acquitted of the crime,thank god,he wouldn'tsurvive in jail. Now life had gone back to being close to normal, well the only thing that was different was that me and Johnny were together. No one knows we are though and i'd rather keep it that way. I was sitting on the Curtis's couch, zoning out when I noticed someone move at the cornor of my eye...it wasn't Johnny. I swear if it's Two-Bit I will- "MY ANDACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS,HUN" Two-Bit yelled right into my ear. I jumped violently and almost fell onto the floor. Two-Bit was laughing way too hard and Johnny looked kinda frightened, especially things were quite quiet this afternoon. I glared at Two-Bit "Damn it, that's the fifth time this week! You know I hate that song!" I said, the song trying to get stuck in my head. Two-Bit was lightly chuckling now "Sorry, but you looked zoned out and that made it the perfect moment!", Johnny looked at me and I stood up. I was trying to push that God awful song out of my head, I made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going and I opened the wrong door. I walked in on a Steve-ontop-of-Sodapop make-out party, I quickly shut the door and went to my correct destination. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I hated that song and now it was trying to burrow it's self into my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it a bit and saw Johnny standing there. "I came to see if you-" I pulled him into the bathroom. I closed the door again and pinned Johnny against the wall of the small bathroom. He had a deep blush on his face while I had a smirk on my face. I unpinned his arms and placed my hands on his waist and he put his hands on my shoulders. I lowered my head down to his neck and left a small kiss, he gasped. I licked and kissed his neck, he moaned and panted from the kisses. I pulled my head back up and locked eyes with Johnny, his eyes were half closed with pleasure. I kissed him deeply, licking his lips for access inside. He slowly opened his mouth and I ran my tongue over his tongue. He moaned and licked my tongue in return, his hands were on the back of my head now, his fingers entwined with my hair. Our tongues were freely dancing together but I was running out of breath. I pulled away, breathing heavily. He panted and hugged me. I was caught a bit off guard but I hugged him back. "I love you, Dally." Johnny said, gently running his fingers through my hair, I smiled I felt his hand on my crotch and I couldn't help but blush this time. He smirked at me and gently rubbed his hand over it, I panted lightly, trying to calm myself. I let him push me against the wall and let him kiss me again, I guess he's in control this time. He unbuttoned my pants and made his way down, i'm sure I was still blushing. He pulled my pants and underpants down to expose my erection, he grabbed it with his hand and rubbed it slowly. I whimpered lightly, clawing at the wall behind me, he rubbed a bit faster and I let a moan slip out. I felt his hand move away and I waited for his next move. I felt his tongue on the tip of my dick and I bit my bottom lip, he circled his tongue around a few times. I had my hands tangled in his hair now, I was whimpering from pleasure. He began to slide my dick into his mouth and I let out a breathy moan. "Oh God, J-Johnny.." I whispered, panting and moaning was about all I could do at the moment. He slid it in and out and I was clenching his hair like a lifeline, I felt close. "J-Johnny, i-i'm about t-to cum" I chocked out somehow, I breathed in deep and I let my load go into his mouth. I almost collapsed down but stopped myself. Johnny looked up at me, making direct eye contact, he swallowed all of my cum. I'm sure my blush deepened then and he smirked at me. I then saw the door open and I went wide eyed from fear. 


	12. Chapter 12: Talk Is Cheap

Chapter 12: Talk Is Cheap

The door opened and I was frantically trying

to pull up my pants, but it was a bit too late.

Johnny stood up quickly and hid behind me a bit.

he had a deep blush on his face.

I felt overwhelmingly embarrassed and tried to hide it.

Two-Bit was standing in the doorway with a

bit of a shocked look on his face. I looked

at Two-Bit, hoping he won't freak out on me and

Johnny. "Well, I came to see if you guys were

okay..but I can see you guys are doin' fine

and dandy!" Two-Bit said,leaning against the

door frame, with a smile on his face. I felt

weird...I guess it's good he's not screaming or

anything. "Two-Bit, this isn't what you think.."

I began to say, hating to have to use such

a overused phrase. "I think I know a

blow-job when I see one,Dallas" Two-Bit

said, I felt my shame deepen within me.

Johnny was pressed up against me, i'm

sure he was horrified right now.

I sighed "Okay, yes I guess this is what you

think it is.." I muttered, Johnny stepped a bit

to the side of me, still semi-behind me.

"You guess? I aien't stupid,Dally." Two-Bit said, still

smiling "Hey,Johnny let me ask ya somethin'" He

said,motioning toward Johnny. Johnny reluctantly

stepped from behind me and stood beside me.

Johnny was looking at his feet, shame was

basically emitting from him. "Johnny...did

Dallas make you do that..?" Two-Bit asked,

standing up straight. I felt angry at him

but kept it hidden, how dare he assume i'd

rape Johnny! Johnny looked at Two-Bit with

shock in his eyes "No,Dally didn't make me

do it.." Johnny said softly. "You sure? You

don't have-" "I said no,Two-bit." Johnny said

sternly. Johnny was usually soft toned and never

really talked sternly. Two-Bit looked a bit suprised

by Johnny's tone, but I was surprised too.

"I willingly did that,infact I started it."

Johnny grabbed my hand held it with a

tight grip "Me and Dallas love each other

and I wanted to show him I love him."

Johnny was speaking pretty loudly for himself.

I squeezed Johnny's hand, showing I supported him.

Two-Bit shifted his eyes between me and Johnny,

as if searching for something to say. I hope

he wasn't going to flipabout us being together, I

think that would really hurt Johnny. Two-Bit

opened his mouth but closed it, I guess

this was a lot for him to process. "Okay...you

guys are...dating,right?" Two-Bit said,looking

at me. Johnny looked up at me, fear was in

his eyes. I looked at Two-Bit "yes, me and

Johnny are dating." Two-Bit nodded,he leaned

against the door frame again. "How long?" Two-Bit

said looking at me, "i'd say about a couple weeks

now..". Two-Bit smiled now and chuckled softly,

I wasn't sure what he was doing. "That's so

cute!" Two-Bit said laughing, I looked over at

Johnny with a confused look on my face. Johnny

looked back at me with the same look on

his face, I looked back at Two-Bit. He had a

wide smile on his face and was trying not to

laugh again "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You

guys are totally my ship!" he said before

making a weird high pitch noise and held his

arms tightly to his chest. My confusion grew

bigger and Johnny looked a bit scared.

"Two-Bit...please don't tell anyone." I said,hoping

it would snap him out of his temporary madness.

"No way! I'd never ruin the ship!"

Two-Bit exclaimed loudly, "Okay good...I guess..."

I said walking around Two-Bit back to the

living room with Johnny behind me.

A/N: I hope you guys like how I made Two-Bit a Dally and Johnny fangirl! Me and a friend of mine made it up one day and it's kinda stuck since then. 


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful With You

Chapter 13: Beautiful With You

-Sexual content,you have been warned-

I tried my best to not bring Johnny to Buck's but

for some reason he insisted we come here tonight.

I insisted we didn't but I couldn't keep saying not to

his cute puppy face. I've had a couple beers

now so I was a bit tipsy, I offered some to

Johnny but he said no. Me and Johnny were openly

flirting with each other, not caring what others might say

or think. He loved me and I loved him, that's all that

matters to me. It was a bit awkward when girls

would hit on me right in front of Johnny, some basically

trying to molest me. Johnny looked at them with a

glint od anger in his eyes, I did my best to keep

them off but a couple were persistant.

"Can't you whore around somewhere else?" Johnny asked

this one girl with long black hair, she had hit on

me at least three times tonight.

She gave him a shocked look and looked at me, I

motioned for her to go away. She made a pouty face

and walked away. Johnny sighed "Dal,you attract way

too many women." I looked at him with a light smile

on my face " I ain't about that anymore." I said, planting

a quick kiss on his lips. He looked a tad surprised but

got over it, he smiled "I know...but I get scared..".

Scared? Scared of what? Did I do something wrong?

"scared of what..?" I asked,putting my hand on his

hand "I get scared of..of losing you." he said with

sadness in his tone. Why would he be scared of losing me?

I'd never leave him for some whore, he's too special and

precious for that. "Johnnycakes, i'd never leave

you and you'll never lose me, i'll be right here." I said,

squeezing his hand. He blushed lightly and smiled

"I love you,Dal." I smiled "I love you, too". He smirked

and a michevious look appeared in his eyes. I shrugged

it off at the moment, thinking I was imagining it.

Johnny yawned, something about it sounded fake but I

didn't say anything about it. "Tired?" I asked, looking over at

Johnny. He looked back at me with the same michevious

look in his eyes "Yeah, i'm getting pretty tired." he said.

I stood from my seat "then lets go find a room.", he stood

and followed me up the stairs. I found a empty

room, me and Johnny stepped inside. He let me go

in first, I was about to take my jacket off when

I heard the lock click. I turned around toward

Johnny to ask why but I never got to ask. He pressed

his lips onto mine, I was caught off guard.

I grabbed his hands and held them, falling deep into

the kiss. He pulled away I made a whining noise

because I didn't want it to end. He smirked and ran his

fingers through my platinum blond hair "Dally, you

know you're cute,right?" He said in a aroused tone.

I've never really been called cute..i've been called

sexy and a lot of other things..but cute..I smiled

at him, I think I like being called cute, espically

by Johnny. He sat on the bed and patted the area

by him, I sat beside him. He grabbed my

hands and held them tightly, he gently

kissed me on the cheek? I probably blushed

but I didn't care, Johnny rested his forehead on mine.

He was looking into my eyes and I looked into

his, his eyes were deep dark brown, they were beautiful.

I'm not sure what he saw in my icy blue orbs full

of hate...they weren't as beautfiul as Johnny's.

"You know Dally..I don't see any hate in your

eyes.." Johnny said placing both of his hands on the

sides f my face. " I see beauty..I've never seen

someone with such a pretty blue for their eyes.." He

rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs

"You're beautiful Dallas, no matter what anyone says or has said,

you're beautiful." His voice a whisper now. I smiled, I

can't remember the last time someone called me beautiful,

I felt my eyes water a bit, all I felt was happiness.

"Dally...I also want you to know..I'm so thankful for

you saving me from the church..I'd had these strange

nightmares of me dying and..." He didn't finish but I

didn't make him continue. He breathed in deeply and

let it out. "Just thank you...thank you so much,otherwise

I wouldn't of been able to say what I meant to say in

the past.." He had tears welled up on his eyes. I blinked

and waited for him to continue. He kissed me deeply

and I kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his

forehead on mine again. "What I meant to say was I

have loved you since the day we met and I mean

the very first in the past, I loved you for

so long and never got t say it but now I can..

I love you,Dallas, and I always will..always." He

said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I felt kinda

stupid because all i've been doing is sitting here

saying nothing, actually unable to say anything.

I've never been good with words espically romantic words.

The only thing I knew were actions..So I used

those actions. I pushed him onto his back and crawled

ontop of him. He blushed deeply and looked up at me,

I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, his hands on

the back of my head, his finger entertwinedwith my hair.

I licked his lips, asking for access inside. He opened his

mouth and I slid my tongue inside. Our tongues were

fighting for dominance at first but soon Johnny's tongue

gave up. I licked around his mouth, loving the taste..

the taste of Johnny Cade. He moaned and pet my tongue

with his, I shivered from pleasure. I pulled away

and was breathing heavily, Johnny was breathing

heavily aswell.

"Dal..?" Johnny said in a quiet tone,"Hmmm?" I was

sitting on my legs now. He looked at me with a look

of lust and I was alarmed, i've never seen lust in his eyes before.

"I want you..to take me.." He said in a lustful tone,

I was a bit surprised but scared. I didn't want to

hurt him, he'll be the first person i've really cared about.

"Johnny...it's gunna hurt.." It's not that I wouldn't

sleep with him but the pain of the entire thing

was pretty much unavoidable.

"I know but I want to give you all of me.." He said

grabbing my hand "You'll be gentle,right?" He kissed me

on the cheek. "Of course I will I wouldn't wanna

hurt you." I said in a comforting tone.

"Well..lets get started." He said laying back again, why

was he less scared than me but I was about to die

from fear? He's about to feel so much pain but he's

ready for it. I guess i'm just not ready but I

didn't want to disappoint Johnny. I sat there for a

moment and then finally spoke up "Are you sure

about this,Johnnycakes?" I said softly, looking at Johnny.

He sat up and grabbed my hand "Yes Dally,i'm sure." He smiled

warmly at me. I took a deep breath "Okay..tell me if

it hurts too much and i'll stop." I said, fear basically

dripping from the sentence. "Then let's go." Johnny said

laying down once more. I crawled ontop of him and

kissed him deeply. Soon our clothes began to disappear,

one piece at a time.

All of our clothes were gone now and I looked at

Johnny. He was absolutely gorgeous, he had scars all

over his body from his father's beatings, his scars

made him even more perfect to me. I looked at Johnny's

erection, I grabbed it with my right hand and rubbed it

it slowly. He gasped and clenched the sheets, I rubbed

his dick a little quicker. Johnny was moaning and

whimpering, oh how I loved his noises.

I took my hand away from his dick and he looked up

at me "I'm going to finger you.." I said, so he can

prepare himself "What? Why?" He said with a bit of

confusion in his voice. I sighed "it'll help it

hurt less.", he nodded and I took this as a sign of

approval. I placed one of my fingers at his entrance

and slowly pushed it on, it was really hot and tight inside.

Johnny winced in pain and I moved my finger in and

out slowly. I slowly slid another finger in and scissored

them around looking for his sweet spot. Johnny whimpered

in pain and I kissed him on the cheek "Shh..it'll feel

good soon I promise.." He nodded and clenched his

teeth together. I kept fingering him until Johnny

cried out "Oh! Right there!" he moaned, I guess I

found his sweet spot. I thrusted my fingers in and

out a couple more times the I pulled them out.

He looked at me with half closed eyes, waiting for my

next move. I placed the tip of my dick at his entrance

but hesitated "Johnny...i'm going to put it in now.." I

said waiting for his answer. "Okay.." he sounded a

bit scared, I kissed him. I pushed my dick inside of

him and my kiss muffled his pained moan. I thrust in

and out, oh God he's so tight. He panted and moaned

a bit in pain. I kept thrusting slowly,looking for his

sweet spoit again. I thrusted a bit deeper inside

and Johnny let out a breathy moan of pleasure. He

clutched tightly onto the bedsheets and moaned loudly.

"D-deeper D-Dally!" He gasped out and I happily

obliged. I thrust deeper inside Johnny and he

cried out in pleasure. I began to thrust

faster and Johnny's panting quickened "Oh,

D-Dally!" He cried out. I occasionally let out my own moans but kept them low because I wanted to hear

Johnny. "Dal, I t-think i'm a-about to.." Johnny didn't

finish but I knew what he meant "I-I know

Johnn-ycak-es, me too." I managed to say. I thrust

a couple more times but couldn't hold it any longer,

I came inside of Johnny and almost collapsed on-top of

him. Johnny moaned loudly and came onto himself, I pulled

out of him and looked at his mess. I smirked and licked

up all of his cum. Johnny moaned lightly and blushed

deeply, I laid beside him and pulled into a

embrace, he smiled. "I love you so much,Johnny.." I

said kissing him on the forehead. He giggled and snuggled

close to me, he yawned. "Are you really tired this time?"

I asked teasingly, he nodded "yeah. i'm really tired

this time." I nuzzled him a bit "Goodnight,Johnnycakes."

I whispered, he yawned again "Goodnight,Dally." we fell

asleep,deeply in love with each other. 


	14. Chapter 14: How Far We've Come

Over time the entire gang found out about me and Johnny but strangely I didn't care. None of them reacted negatively to it so that's good. Main reason why they found out is because me and Johnny aren't as sneaky as we thought we were. Soda found out by walking in on us once...he just closed the door and walked away. He told Steve but he didn't really say anything for a couple days. He asked Johnny about it and that was that. Ponyboy found out from Johnny, Johnny said Ponyboy was pretty shocked but didn't do anything bad. Pony kinda avoided Johnny and me for a couple days, I figured he was trying to process it in his head. He started talking to Johnny again and apparently asked a lot of questions..but Johnny answered them all. Two-Bit told Darry even though I told him to not tell anyone, Two-Bit and Darry are strange people. No one could beat Two-Bit's reaction, his reaction was insane. Two-Bit and Darry make weird squealing noises when they see me with my arm around Johnny's shoulders, it's worse when I kiss Johnny. There's not many things that scare me but they do a good job on scaring me. Life seemed perfect to me now like everything is so different but at the same time hasn't changed. It's strange but in a good way, Johnny is always at my side and that's how I like it. He's never far and I don't have to worry about him anymore. I like holding him in my arms and I like waking up to him by my side it's a bit unexplainable about how happy Johnny makes me. I hope we'll be together forever. He's taught me things about love, things i've never known. I love him, I love him so much. We'll be okay for now and we'll be okay in the future. As long as I have Johnny, I am happy.

A/N: this is the last chapter and I want to thank you for making it to the end! :D this has been a fun ride and this is the first fic I have ever written. My next fic will be even better! Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fic. 


End file.
